Arthur's Perfect Christmas
PBG talks about one of his favorite Christmas movies, Arthur's Perfect Christmas. Synopsis It is Christmas time. PBG does several various Christmas related skits, and Luigi dies. One PBG does not celebrate Christmas and makes two Arthur figures fight. Unlike the last Arthur movie PBG covered on this channel, this movie is actually good. PBG lists some of his favorite Christmas movies, but Arthur's Perfect Christmas always got him excited for Christmas. PBG sings Arthur's song in the shower. PBG is jealous of Arthur's new friend Andy. PBG discusses the plot where DW interrupts Arthur to say that she wants a particular toy. The toy's jingle plays on the radio, and the station is changed to PBG singing in the shower, before being turned off. PBG discusses the Muffy plot line. PBG wonders why all the kids are still in school. Arthur goes to do some Christmas shopping. Arthur replaces a glass bird that he broke earlier in the year. PBG discusses how the 90's were simpler when children could go shopping in the mall on their own, and there were only 150 Pokemon. PBG sings the Tina the Talking Tabby song, as he is a YouTuber and has to like what is popular. PBG discusses Uncle Fred. PBG thinks this Christmas will be a disaster after not getting the pies he sung about in the shower. A Word From Us Kids appears, but PBG is too pissed, and ran out of time to make a segment. Francine and Muffy are not friends now, which is for the best. Things are going bad for Arthur, until Uncle Fred arrives. The dog takes a liking to Arthur's present for his mom, and he puts it in a cupboard. DW wakes everyone up, and PBG yells at his Arthur toy and throws it into the ground. DW then walks in on Arthur peeing. PBG is disturbed. Let's never talk about it again! PBG wants to talk about Buster's side plot. He explains how crazy Buster's mom is. Buster wants to create his own holiday. PBG rants about how the economy needs more money by spending it on Christmas presents! PBG then finishes Muffy and Francine's story. He lists all of Muffy's presents that she got this year. PBG complains about Muffy wasting ice cream at Brain's ice cream shop. It turns out OK, and Muffy's family gives Francine's family a ham. PBG thinks Muffy's dad might be a mafia boss! Francine should have told Muffy off. Muffy's fantasy segments have Francine being Muffy's slave. Arthur also has a self-absorbed imagination. Arthur broke his present while getting it back out of the cupboard. The Arthur balloon in his imagination actually did happen a few times. PBG has had some of the same bad dreams that Arthur imagined happened. PBG jokes about the pee thing again. DW is ungrateful for her present, but its her mom's fault for going three days before Christmas. The day still ended up special, but PBG still wanted the pies, and it crosses back to PBG in the shower. PBG sings the Christmas song with Arthur. Now a word from Andy! PBG is happy that he can talk about Arthur whenever he wants, and gets mad at Andy. PBG is close to 2 million subscribers. Category:Reviews Category:Videos